


fatum alligatus

by jixrudy



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Drama & Romance, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires, binhwan freeform, but binhwan super cute everywhere, its not twilight but HELLO DRAMA, ok it is twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jixrudy/pseuds/jixrudy
Summary: Kim Hanbin hates two things in the world - hierarchy and blood.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"Hideous."

The first semester at «Edenis» private school is slowly dragging on, hour after hour. Autumn leaves surrounded by the grounds of the white marble school, framing it with a gorgeous rich shade. Dark red. Hanbin grins inside himself.

Everything at this place reminds him of vampires. A soft wind blows, spinning in the slow dance, past Hanbin's bench where he sometimes skips school lessons. Autumn has reached into the midpoint, and the weather is getting colder, spreading the snow-white skin of guy gets to goosebumps. Vampires are never getting cold. But if you take a human body, you also accept their defects. For centuries vampires lived in their past form – they were real monsters from nightmares with killing instincts and the emergency of devils. But time moves on, history changes, and new laws coming to the right.

"Hanbin, are you skipping lessons again?" Jung Minha, his lecturer inquired, the irritation she had felt the moment before giving her voice a touch of gruffness. Hanbin shudders at the lecturer's loud shouts. "Get back to the class, or I'll be told all to your father!"

Again.

"I'm going soon anyway."

"The future is behind vampires" - that loud slogan hangs right above the main entrance of the Academy. The First Vampire Academy wasn't created only to teach young vampires how to control their powers but also to study human knowledge. The first step in setting a relationship between humans and vampires is teaching vampires humans things. But the original idea lost their meaning immediately after the death of the Creator, and the vampires surrounded their dignity, developing a hierarchy in the school. Hanbin sighed, adjusting his dark red uniform, and go inside.

In the main hallway contained paintings of the Great Vampires who have ever changed history. Revolutionaries, scientists, musicians, politicians, step forward, look up – and the most important visitor of the banquet, Kim Hyunseung. Creator of the oldest Vampire Academy and Hanbin's grandfather. He didn't have time to know him before his death – grandfather died in the last war between humans and vampires. Vampires can die too.

At «Edenis» weren't many students. They all were heirs of powerful rich vampires. But the irony is that they are all half-blood, a mix of vampire and human created by the new laws of the vampire government. The world is moving forward, people and vampires must get along on the same territory without leading a weak relationship to war after all the mistakes of the forefathers. Drinking human blood as well as killing people is a violent crime. The vampire ration switched to artificial blood, animal blood, and donor blood exclusively for weak vampires. Otherwise, everything will lead to cruel punishment.

But if most vampires have learned to accept with humans, even by way of marriage and love, the elite prefers to watch it from the sidelines.

For example, Hanbin's father.

"Sitting in the yard again?" quietly asked Donghyuk when Hanbin tried to back into the class. The teacher is out leaving his tasks – another boring test of vampires history – and the guy is taking a great opportunity to enter the classroom. But no one will scold him anyway. "Don't make our lecturer mad. She's just trying to help you."

"To help my father, you wanted to say?" Hanbin grins, ignoring his friend's worried look. He saw around the room – most of the students are asleep, taking a break off the monotone of teacher Lee's voice, some are trying to answer the test questions quickly, and others are just wasting time looking out the window.

Like Koo Junhoe.

They never got along with each other.

"Full-blooded vampires should hold together," he still remembers the talks between their two families that made him wince from childhood. Their parents often talk with each other at elite events so Junhoe and Hanbin had to see each other always. They wouldn't have been surprised if their parents had even arranged a marriage between them.

However, the two of them have one similarity thing – they are hate hierarchy. So they fight, quarrel, and avoid each other as much as necessary to ruin the plans of their parents.

"At this year would be cold autumn," Donghyuk sighs, feeling the cold of the wind from the open window. "Your eighteenth birthday will be soon. This week, right?"

Hanbin nods, but he feels sharp clumps sticking deep in the throat, making it difficult to speak and breathe. The autumn leaves danced outside the window, decorating the windowsills with their red tones. Donghyuk delightfully watched the elegant waltz of nature, whispering about the beauty of autumn.

"Red leaves looks like soft velvet, don't they?"

Hanbin can't say that all he sees is _blood_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! and sorry for my keys haha english isn't my first language


	2. Chapter 2

The large house was taking another celebration, inspiring all the visitors about how rich and powerful that family is. After all, their long-awaited heir has entered the age in which the familial weapon is passing into his hands. But Hanbin is not one of them.

He hasn't a familial weapon. He has strong power, but it's all because of good genetics and his ambitions. Sometimes it worried him because no one besides his best friends knew that he didn't have a familial weapon. All heirs get it when they are going to the age of 18 to strengthen their powers.

"Happy birthday, Young Master," a tall fox-eyed woman respectfully smiles at him. Hanbin silently nods in reply, wants to shout in the soul, "Why do you call me Master? What I did for you?". But he can't. His mouth is sewn with silver strings, burning and sharpening his lips, that causing pain every second. One misspoken word from his mouth and a thousand stabbing look from his family. After all, vampires shouldn't behave like this.

The event takes forever, and he couldn't even call Donghyuk and Yunhyeong to the event. "Don't be silly, this is the celebration for full-blooded vampires," told his mother, and now Hanbin feels too alone among the cold audience. A never-beating heart is warmed only by the messages from best friends with soulful congratulations. He wants to howl at the unfairness of fate that he spends his birthday in the silver shackles of stupid rules instead of a sweet party with two half-bloods.

"What the funny birthday," Junhoe says, coming up to him and standing next to the window so that no one can hear talking between the two guys. Hanbin rolls his eyes and sips a glass of red wine. "And what are your plans for the future, Young Master?"

"Ripping out your tongue," Hanbin mutters, watching the events from the sidelines. In the center of the hall, a musician is playing Franz Liszt's "Liebestraum" on the piano, and the visitors carefully watch the quick motions of thin fingers, enjoying the young musician's playing. The rest of the visitors had boring conversations about their success, falsely smiling at the compliments. "It's my celebration, but for some reason, only they are having fun."

"It's not your celebration," Junhoe says coldly, clearing his throat. The guy looked more sickly than usual; autumn is cold this year. "This is just another reason to bragging, silly."

"Honestly."

They are standing in silence at the edge of the hall. All talks with Junhoe when there are wasn't in school going like this - calm and silent. They are always fighting at school. Sometimes because of the competition as two-class leaders and of the teenage hormones that even vampires have. The two of them have a similar fate, and if you have to go through regular difficulties, it's better to know that you aren't alone.

"What the fuck is human doing here?" the younger's surprised voice snaps Hanbin out of the world of his thoughts, and he winces at the vampire's words. He raises his head, turning around, and sees for someone who has caught Junhoe's attention.

But Hanbin doesn't hear Junhoe's words anymore. He notices the boy's lean silhouette and his devilishly elegant neck. He wore in the black turtleneck, which the boy nervously pulls over, embarrassed by other vampire's hungry looks, but Hanbin can feel it everywhere. This smell of fresh blood, the sound of a beating heart, there are all drowns out Hanbin's thoughts. The acrid iron taste of blood rips through his throat, numbing his mind. The last time he meets humans was when he was a child. Hanbin barely takes his eyes off the new visitor and looks at the vampire standing next to him. It's Hanbin's father.

What did he do with him?

"Damn it, this old man..." he doesn't have time to continue. He puts the empty glass to the stunned Junhoe and goes straight for them. Hanbin's father quickly leads the boy out into the hallway, holding him by the shoulders, and Hanbin guesses that they are going to his father's office. He instantly passes between the visitors, sometimes casually pushing and touching them, and ignores the reproachful look from his mother.

"The Young Master just wants to see the gifts as soon as possible," he hears his mother's loud voice laughing along with the visitors. Gifts. Hanbin signs at the nasty joke and the arrogance of the sickening visitors who finding something funny in it. But he follows his father and the boy into the office, staring into the intense gaze of his parent.

"Well, you came earlier than I thought," Hanbin's father finally said, after a couple of minutes of tense silence. He goes to his chair and sits down, beckoning his son to sit across from him. "Did you like the event?"

"Who is this human, and what is he doing here?" Hanbin interrupts sharply. He stares at his father, waiting for answers to the heap of questions in his head. The father sighs at his own son's impulsiveness and again points to the chair, ordering him to sit down. Hanbin doesn't argue.

"You know that you are doesn't have a familial weapon, right?" Hanbin nods at his father's question and scowls non-understanding. The human behind him is a folded sleeve of turtlenecks to avoid fidgeting, and Hanbin can feel how his heart is pounding. "Your grandfather was a Sigma. You should know that Sigma has natural powers and influence that allow him to be stronger than other vampires. But this has its flaws."

"Of course, Sigma is the most powerful vampire in the hierarchy. I know it, but why are you talking about it?"

"Don't interrupt me," Hanbin's father stops talking and intently looks at his son. The young vampire pauses, but he is not afraid – he is too used to his father's behavior. He hears how the boy behind him take a breath at his father's stern tone, and the goosebumps creeping over his delicate skin. But Hanbin's thoughts about the wonders of the human body are confused by his father's voice. "Sigma doesn't have a familial weapon, but each Sigma has its source. It's an addiction."

Hanbin freezes in suddenness and stares at his father, who sighs heavily and crosses his long fingers into a lock. Addiction? What about he is talking right now? Hanbin's minds are filling with never endless questions that make his impatience growing.

"Most Sigmas are dependent on things or feelings, sensations. Grandfather Hyunseung devoted his life to study and education because of his addiction. If Sigma breaks the connection with his addiction, it can lead to heavy consequences. We are with your mother have been aware of your addiction since you were a child, so this moment should have come anyway," the father stops warily, sensing the changed aura of his son. Hanbin overshadows, releasing an annoyed and fierce atmosphere throughout the room that suppresses even the head of the family. "Since you turned eighteen, your inborn strength has reached full measure. But..."

"Am I Sigma?" Hanbin's low damped voice makes the older vampire and human freeze.

The father heaved a weighty sigh, ending the conversation.

"You are Sigma. And this boy's blood is your addiction, Hanbin."

Inconceivable.

Before crashing out of his father's office, releasing an enemy aura throughout the century castle, and scaring the incoming visitors with the dark mood of the evening, he succeeded in feeling this sharp sense of fear from the boy.

And the sweet taste of blood fills his throat to the point _of sickness_.


	3. Chapter 3

He thought he didn't have a familial weapon like his father. Hanbin was thinking all of his life that he was a system error. How he can be Sigma? He knew that Sigma couldn't have a familial weapon, but he didn't know about addiction.

Sigma is a synonym for loneliness.

No one had told him that Sigma might have addictions.  
Impossible. Just impossible.

Drinking human blood is taboo. It's cruel, dirty, amoral, Illegal, damn it. No book, no teacher could explain to Hanbin the simple question - Why is human's blood? Why is he intended to live forever in constant difficulties? Why him?

The classroom is rather noisy, boisterous, and lively as if each of the talking vampires had living blood in them. Hanbin frowns in disregard at the low whispers and loud rumors around him, and he unconsciously spreads a dark tense wave throughout the classroom. Others silently by the power of the vampire, and he covers his face from depletion with icy hands.

"Hanbin, are you okay?" Yunhyeong whispers, afraid to worry the vampire. Hanbin was silent for the long three days spent at his family's castle for the celebration and didn't answer messages from his best friends. They knew that the guy never got along with his family, despising their traditions, but this time he didn't say anything about what happened, despite the long askings of friends.

And the emergence of a new student. It's scared his friends no less.

"I'm okay," Hanbin says in a damped voice, massaging his tense temples. The boy sitting next to him sees at the table speechlessly, not taking his eyes off and not betraying his inner emotions. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk can't stop looking at young human, as if hypnotized. They had grown up with people, really loved their parents, and were lived with the human presence every time, but they still felt a small excitement with that guy. His milky white skin wonderfully shimmered from the bright light coming from the window, combining with the dark color of the class. Little plump cheeks, a light blush on the skin, tidy lips, soft fluffy black hair - everything in this guy attracted attention.

The whole school was anxious about the emergency of a new student. The first human stepped to the Vampire Academy. Rumors spread throughout the Academy in seconds, and many students came running to look at the guy as an exhibit. Academy «Edenis» has never received any human students. Most full-blooded vampires looked down on humans, and their parents treated them with displeasure. "Gift from parents for coming of age?", "New Hanbin's whore," "Mudblood," "Another bitch," "Walking food" – he heard a lot of dirty words to his side. But he accepted the consequences of his choice and was unusually calm in the eyes of the public.

"Hi," timidly says Donghyuk, trying to attract the attention of the new student. The guy slowly raises his head and notices a sincere smile on an unknown face. "I'm Donghyuk. What's your name?"

"Kim Jinhwan."

The honey voice of the guy takes to Yunhyeong's and Donghyuk's friendly smile. They talked about their studying here, their friendship with Hanbin, their strict teacher of vampire ethics, and the boring lessons of vampire history, trying to get the guy to talk.

"Why you entered the Academy?"

The Donghyuk's question destroyed Jinhwan and Hanbin's off-balance, forcing nervous both. Before coming to school, they agreed that no one shouldn't know the truth about Hanbin's addiction, as well as that Jinhwan voluntarily gives blood. Even though Kim Hanbin was definitely against overstepping the law, he didn't know the consequences of his power and addiction.

"I want to study the vampire's world from a human point of view," Jinhwan replies shyly, folding the edge of his notebook to avoid fidgeting. Hanbin nods his head, confirming the boy's words. "The Director, Hanbin's father, supported me in this and helped me with my entrance."

"Oh, that's cool," Yunhyeong exclaimed and then thought about another question in his mind. "But why the vampire's world?"

Donghyuk tensely waits for an answer from Jinhwan, scratching impatiently at the back of the chair, and Hanbin can feel the raised anxiety in the boy's heart, despite the cold blank look in his eyes.

"Stop this."

Hanbin's voice penetrated to the two half-bloods, and without waiting for their confused faces, teacher Song comes to the classroom, attention to the students. But the vampire hears a soft exhalation from the side.

In the followed days after opening the new truth about his identity, Hanbin didn't leave his room. He disagreed with his parents and his entire life as a vampire. There is no meaning to living in eternal harassment and weariness, but what is he do if there is not even a chance to die and live?

"You're just like us, Hanbin. There is no meaning to despising what is in your nature."

His right hand painfully pulsates from new injuries and scrapes, and the dark blue old wall looks worn and torn. After the event, the visitors hurried away from the dark atmosphere in the house. But Hanbin ignored his mother's reproachful views and his father's cold orders to calm down. All he can think about is what to do now and how to avoid the whole situation.

Why are Sigmas have addictions? What addiction can change in the behavior and power of Sigma?

The silence was a ruin by a knock on the door. Hanbin ignores the sound, thinking that another try by the servants to bring him lunch and a portion of artificial blood. He hasn't drunk in two days, and even his throat is burning with thirst Hanbin isn't ready to leave his room.

A soft unknown voice snaps Hanbin out of his thoughts. He turns to the side door, where behind stands the figure of a living person. Hanbin holds his breath, trying not to smell the human's scent, and loudly answers with one sigh.

"Go away."

But despite unsure steps back, Hanbin feels that the boy is still standing behind the door.

"You must eat, Master," human repeats carefully, holding the handle of doors. Too brave for a man who has become an object for vampires. Hanbin calms his breathing, focusing only on the importance of solving his problem, and sighs. He knows that person won't leave. But if he stayed a little longer than a minute with Hanbin, the vampire might not be able to stand it. He doesn't want to become a monster like the visitors at his event last night.

"What's your name?" Hanbin approaches the door, leaning to the hard wooden surface. He was all filled with this guy's feelings, absorbing up his every emotion and unsure actions.

"Kim Jinhwan"

Beautiful name.  
But Hanbin quietly stands and listens to his irregular breath.

"I'll eat, you can go," his voice echoed through the large empty room. Jinhwan nods his head as if Hanbin can see him at the moment and going to let down the door's handle. But the vampire's whisper stops him, "And don't call me Master, Jinhwan. Just Hanbin."

Jinhwan's heart is too running, and his hands are sweating of nervousness. But Hanbin's voice calming the boy's anxiety, and Jinhwan feels a fall of sadness in that vampire.

"All Right, Hanbin."

As soon as Jinhwan's figure disappeared behind the walls of the hall, Hanbin can deeply breathe. He warily opens the door, noticing a plate with a warm lunch and a glass of artificial blood. But human's _presence_ is still felt on Hanbin's fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

A school week passes in seconds. Autumn slowly gives its rights to the coming winter, which making young students feel the icy wind and rainy season. On the territory of the school, the weather is always gloomy, cloudy, and weary, which made a bad mood for students.

"I want spring," Yunhyeong sighs, staring dreamily out the frozen window. Outside the window were fast falling raindrops, loudly knocking on the school rooftop.

"How about your birthday, hyung?" Donghyuk lazily goes with a fork through the remains of the salad. The first semester was coming to the end, and the senior class was exhausted a lot of tests and exams off them Donghyuk couldn't rest. Yunhyeong squints in wondering.

"I forget it," Yunhyeong rubs his head in confusion and looks at the silent Jinhwan sitting next to Hanbin. Sometimes they are spending time with a human more often than with Hanbin, whose gloomy mood hadn't changed since the day of the event, "Jinhwan, when is your birthday?"

Jinhwan pushes his head up at the mention of his name and absently looks at the two boys. Despite the friendliness of the half-bloods, he isn't used to being in the center of the vampire's company.

"7th February," an unsure voice snaps Hanbin out of the thoughts. Is he older than them? Hanbin lifts an eyebrow in confusion at the boy's cute and graceful appearance. Yunhyeong enthusiastically claps his hands, saying that they would celebrate their birthdays on the same day. Hanbin frowns at the older's loud words and continues to slowly drink a cup of artificial blood, trying to relieve the irritability in his throat.

"You're our hyung," Donghyuk smiles sweetly, putting his portion of meat to the older's plate. Jinhwan numbs for a couple of seconds. He was never be called Hyung. He surprised looks at the younger boy and his friendly smile and quietly whispering, "Thank you."

"Eat, hyung, you look even lighter than us."

If the rise of winter and cloudy weather didn't affect the vampires so much, then the gloom, darkness, and dampness of the school dried the energy from the human. He often coughed, froze, and was sick while living in the school dorm. The Academy was built exclusively for vampires and their necessity, which makes it hard for Jinhwan to adapting to this life.

"We should celebrate our birthdays on the same day! Right, Jinhwan?" says Yunhyung. He is the first person who starts preparing for any event with fun, even a year before the celebration. It was amazing how such a bright person can be friends with passive Hanbin and Donghyuk, who spent weekends in their rooms.

But their friendship could be explained by an understanding of each other and a similar nature. Then Jinhwan didn't fit into the company at any point. He is human. And Jinhwan couldn't understand why Hanbin's friends are so friendly towards him. Why does Hanbin avoid him most of the time, but doesn't allow him to call him Master and holds back his addiction? Why do they want to celebrate our birthday together, calling him Hyung, if he's just a human?

If he doesn't even deserve it?

"What I see?" a scoffing voice comes from behind the group, and Hanbin notices a familiar vampire. Koo Junhoe walked over to the table, took the seat next to Yunhyeong, and joyfully grins. Hanbin irritably throws away the cup of blood and goes to kick the insolent vampire away from his friends, but his surprised voice stops him.

"Oh, is that human from the event?"

Junhoe brings his face closer to the boy who is staring at the unknown vampire. He looks at the boy's appearance whose widely smiles at the shocked faces of the half-bloods and Hanbin. They never seen like Junhoe was interested in someone from the first meeting – especially to people – and Hanbin suspicious brings Jinhwan closer to him.

"That's right, you're a that cute one," the vampire nods, confirming his think, and joyfully grins with satisfaction as he notices the dark glaring eyes of his rival, "My name is Koo Junhoe, and yours?"

"Kim Jinhwan," Jinhwan replies more surely, trying to remember where this vampire saw him. He ignores Hanbin's hard cold hand on his knee and his warning gaze as he watches the Junhoe, "Did I know you?"

"We met at Hanbin's birthday party, don't you remember me?" Junhoe takes the food off Yunhyeong's plate, ignoring his irritated shout. Jinhwan shakes his head, frowning, and Junhoe frustrated sighs. "Sorry, I thought I was more suited to your tastes than Rudy."

"Rudy?"

"Hanbin's childhood nickname. We were childhood friends," Junhoe winks to Jinhwan under the tired sighs of Hanbin. The vampire rolls his eyes at the annoying Junhoe's words and continues to drink the cup of artificial blood. "Are you thirsty, Bin-a?"

"What about are you talking, Junhoe?" says Hanbin, and his low tone overwhelms sitting at a table of vampires, but Junhoe makes a smile, provoking the man.

"It must be hard to constrain yourself, isn't it?"

When he heard the younger's hint, Hanbin choked and sharpened his gaze on the sarcastic vampire. Did he know about Hanbin's nature? Only the Jinhwan and Hanbin's families know about this. But Junhoe too confidently says his words, as if knowing that the guys are hiding something. Hanbin knocks on the table in irritation and walks out of the dining room. Jinhwan decides to go behind him, but Donghyuk's arm stops him and takes to sit him back at the table, allowing Hanbin to calm down. Yunhyeong eats in silence, exchanging worried views with Donghyuk. The constant fights between Hanbin and Junhoe were out of control, but this time Jinhwan is also involved, which surprised the two younger ones.

At this time, Hanbin tries to calm down his breath and contain the gained anger along with stress. The problems were laying up, making his nerves break down, and his emotions burn anger. But Junhoe's words finally burned through him, painfully and hard, searing his skin.

After all, his words were right.

Through hatred for his nature, for the public of haughty vampires who regarded people as food, he becomes the monster. The enhanced sense of smell feels emotions, impulses, and changes in the human body, which suppresses Hanbin's thoughts. He catches every beat of his heart, feels bitter drops of blood on the tip of his tongue, and he can't resist.

One addiction broke all of Hanbin's rules.

And he hates it.

Jinhwan sighs wearily in the bathroom after right the incident at lunch. He washes his hands with ice water, trying to even out the coming fear along with anxiety. They are with Donghyuk and Yunhyeong couldn't find Hanbin in the hallway and classroom, and decided to wait for the hot-tempered vampire in the class. After leaving Hanbin, Jinhwan's temperature was rising, causing a sick, and he was trying to even out his breath.

Vampires are the fucking problems.

He splashes water on his face, reviving himself. No, his life shouldn't have been like this. He shouldn't study at the Vampire Academy, shouldn't become a regular addiction for a vampire, shouldn't become the object of rumors among bloodsuckers. He is an ordinary Kim Jinhwan, an only child in his family. He should go to school for people like him, having fun with friends, going to University, and just live his life.

Don't give it to someone else.

"I'm just sleeping," Jinhwan whispers to his reflection in the mirror as he watches how drops of water slowly trickle down from his small face. But this isn't just a nightmare, "Why I should do that all?"

"What you should have to do?" says someone from behind him, and Jinhwan turns to the three vampires standing by the door. Jinhwan scared stares at them, "Sucking director's dick?"

"What do you want?" Jinhwan slowly moves back, keeping his voice from the fear. He should have expected this case from the vampires, but he didn't think that it would happen so fast. The three vampires laughed, and one of them, a blonde man in a black senior-uniform, steps forward, approaching him.

"If Kim's family can use you, why I can't?" says vampire, and Jinhwan bump into the cold wall behind him. There is nowhere to go. The vampire grins, taking Jinhwan's throat, and whispers in his ear. "What's taste has your blood to make this old man so stupid? My parents don't pay millions to accept dumb mudbloods like you in my Academy."

"It's too bad for your parents to paying so much money for shit like you," Jinhwan says. His voice was husky due to the vampire's stranglehold. But he thinks that better to die in a cold toilet from bloodsuckers' hands than living in silent slavery. The vampire's sharp claws scramble slowly to the back of the boy's head, and Jinhwan squeezes his lips in pain. But the boy's torture was violated by the sound of an opening door and an all-too-familiar voice, before the vampire hits Jinhwan's head on the slab, kicking him to the floor.

For the first time, Jinhwan knew of his connection with vampires in 11. He quietly lived in a small house with his parents in Jeju when a tall, stately couple - a man and a woman with a sharp appearance and painfully skin knocked on the door in one day. Jinhwan didn't understand anything that day but freely showed them his small black sign behind his ear.

It wasn't a tattoo. It was a sign of Kim's family weapon.

That day for the first time, he felt the _cold_ of the vampire's fingers on his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jinhwan, can you hear me?"

The ear-splitting sound awakes him, and he slowly opens his eyes. After getting used to the dark red light from the room, he slowly sits down on the bed. Memories return to Jinhwan - he was attacked in the bathroom a minute ago, but now he is calm lying on his bed. The back of his head hurts so much, and Jinhwan runs his fingers over the skin. Someone comes to the bathroom, diverting the three vampires, but Jinhwan passed out before he could react.

"What happened?" Jinhwan carefully turns his head, blinking sleepily, and notices a sleeping figure next to the bed. The vampire has fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position on the chair, snoring loudly, and Jinhwan gently touches his palm. "Hey?"

The vampire grumbles in his sleep and unwilling stands from an uncomfortable position, lazily opening his eyelashes. When he sees Jinhwan awake, he asks in one breath, grabbing the boy's hand.

"Are you fine?"

Jinhwan unsure nods his head, viewing at worried Hanbin. He looks crumpled, lethargic, and sleepy. He sighs, stroking Jinhwan's small hand with his thumb and passing rambles his dirty hair. Jinhwan stares at him, trying to understand his emotions.

Is he worried about him?

"Donghyuk said that you haven't come back from the bathroom for a long time, so I decided to check and found you with these assholes," says Hanbin, "You've already been surveyed by a doctor, everything is fine, but you need to rest. Don't worry, okay?"

"What happened to them?"

"Excluded," says Hanbin, and Jinhwan feels the calmness and strength in the younger's words. Jinhwan raises eyebrows in suddenness - will graduate vampires be dismissed just for attacking a human? But Hanbin sees the doubt in his eyes and says, "They will be dealt with harshly because you are under the protection of my family."

Jinhwan can't understand his feelings at the moment. Hanbin has been avoiding him all weeks, minimalizing communication, but now he's sitting across from him and worry holding his hand. But Hanbin let down his hand when noticing the guy's long look at their holding hands.

The vampire moves away, nervous tapping his fingers on the chair, and between the two of them feels awkward. Then Hanbin looks up at him and says, "And I'm sorry for my ignoring. I should have expected this and protected you. But I was too caught up in my problems."

"It's okay," Jinhwan softly whispers. He wants to say, "No, you don't have to do it, don't act like you're worried about me," but looking into Hanbin's eyes, his stare full of worry, failure, and loss, he can't get a word out.

Hanbin bows his head down, falling back into his thoughts, and he felt too guilty. It is difficult for him to hold his breath and instincts of desire for blood, and it is hard to give into self-destruction. But he can't ruin the life of another man who's being alive, with a beating heart and blood in his veins. It's hard for him.

"Can I ask you a question?" asks Jinhwan, and Hanbin nods his head in interest. Jinhwan bites his lower lip, and embarrassed says. "Why you don't want to drink blood?"

Jinhwan knows something is wrong in Hanbin. Every day his mood worsens – he indifferently sits through his lessons and then disappears into his room until morning. But his gray-green skin, continuous coughing, and thirst worried everyone around him. Jinhwan can't understand Hanbin's actions – why he avoids him and ruin himself to exhaustion when Jinhwan is agreed? His family has been preparing Jinhwan for this since he was eleven, but Hanbin consciously holds him further away from himself.

"You're not vampire food, Jinhwan. I don't want you to think I'm one of those vampires. Yes, I have necessaries, but I don't want to be like that. Did you understand me?"

Jinhwan amazed. He feels that Hanbin isn't lying to him – maybe because of the honesty in his eyes or the infinitely deep, even sad voice, but this is the first time when he believes in a vampire. Not out of fear, not out of a sense of duty. There isn't even a reason for this, but Jinhwan is sure that he is not mistaken – maybe vampires have a little bit of humanity too.

"Then... can you not avoid me?" asks Jinhwan carefully, as if walking on the line. But he smiles at the slight grin on Hanbin's lips as he shortly replied:

"Of course."

Hanbin feels how blushing comes to his cheeks like red peachy light. It was unwonted (is he really feels himself... _shy_?).


	6. Chapter 6

Hanbin kept his promise. All weeks Jinhwan and Hanbin spent time together like friends as if there were no vampires, addictions, or destinies. The vampires around them were shocked watching the communication between two guys who had a little more common than expected.

"Jeez, Bin, you're a cool and ambitious vampire, but I'm still better at exams," Jinhwan sighs, looking at the guy's poor results of Latin's. The first semester ended, and students gradually went home for the New Year's holidays. But Jinhwan stayed in an empty dorm, and Hanbin kept him company during the holidays. "No, for real, how could you pass the test so badly? I even gave you answers on the exam."

"Tests doesn't make sense, they just don't understand my potential," Hanbin lazily turns over on the black bed, ignoring the loud sighing from Jinhwan. While Jinhwan preferred to study or watch movies during the holidays, Hanbin slept most days and sometimes walked in the park, "Did all people learn like this? You should be a teacher, Jinani."

"I'll think about it," Jinhwan says and shyly smiles as he puts the results back on the table and turns to Hanbin. Jinani is Jinhwan's new nickname, which was invented by a vampire because: "Jinani sounds lighter and softer, it fits you better." And despite the older's whining, he was pleased to hear the new sound of his name from Hanbin.

Hanbin grins, meeting the older's gaze, "Then you'll have to try, senpai."

"Sounds a little bit... hmm," Jinhwan chuckles playfully, noticing the younger's confused look and unspoken "What are you talking about?" and he gets up from the table, going to the exit. Hanbin hastily gets up from the bed, asking Jinhwan where is he going, and Jinhwan has fun with the boy's confused look, "I'll meet you in the hallway in seven minutes, I want to walk. Faster!"

Jinhwan disappears through the door, going to his room, and leaves Hanbin alone. The two of them had grown closer over the past few days, and Hanbin never felt as free as he did with Jinhwan. It was soft and cozy for him – Hanbin could have trusted him all his secrets. He enjoyed spending time with Jinhwan, despite his fear of casually hurting him. Watching Jinhwan's embarrassed smile, the sparkle in his eyes, the sincere curiosity in his actions was wonderful for Hanbin, as if he could feel all these shivering emotions on himself.

He casually runs his fingers through his hair, puts on a gray hoodie, and grabs the first jacket what he sees as he leaves the room. Jinhwan was already standing in the hallway, wearing a funny white hat with a fluffy tambourine, a thick down jacket, and a large dark blue shawl around his neck that closed half of his face. Hanbin breaks out laughing about his friend, who looks like a small smurf. It still seemed incredible how a short guy with too delicate manner was eldest to him. But Hanbin ignored this fact, preferring informal talks with him.

"What's so funny?" Jinhwan sniffs, hitting a guy. Hanbin continues to laugh, but the older quickly goes to the exit, inflating, "I can catch a cold easily. It's winter outside, you punk."

Hanbin catches up with him right at the dorm exit and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder out of habit. Jinhwan's height was perfect for these hugs, so Hanbin took his possibility to tease the older, "Be careful, Jinani, don't drown in the snowdrifts."

Jinhwan pushes Hanbin to the side and goes away. Small snowflakes falling from the sky noticed his attention. The end of December pleased with its fabulous beauty. Snow-white crystals framed high fluffy woods, and deep layers of snow crisped loudly under the steps of two guys. Jinhwan loves winter. It was the coldest time of the year, but its shadowy grace appealed to him.

"So wonderful."

But Hanbin isn't looking at the falling snowflakes. He looks at a thin young man in the snow alley, with this silly hat and scarf, but with delighted eyes and frozen pink hands. He walks in the long ways, looking at every fir tree, and shakes off the snow that quickly melts on his soft skin. Jinhwan is already shivering from the evening cold but goes to walk along the alley, enjoying the beautiful view of nature.

"It's getting cold," says Hanbin, and his soft voice brings Jinhwan back from the dreams. He turns sharply, bumping into Hanbin's chest. They casually clash, but Hanbin grabs him by the shoulders and almost hugs him. Jinhwan stands for seconds, caught in his trap, and looks into Hanbin's eyes, which shimmer like a black sapphire in the dark. Like the misty sky, "You're so cold."

"And you? Vampires are getting cold too. You didn't even button your jacket," Jinhwan mutters, feeling the vampire's hands on his neck. His cold fingers touch over the light skin, causing a thousand goosebumps on Jinhwan. He wants to turn away from Hanbin's straight gaze that piercing him to the tips. 

But his eyes silently reveal the whole world to Jinhwan.

"I'm warm," Hanbin whispers, moving closer to Jinhwan's face. Jinhwan knows that vampires don't get warm, but now he doesn't hear a part of the lies in his voice. Jinhwan feels his deep breath on his cheeks, and he's shivering but not from the cold. Hanbin feels a tremble of excitement in the boy's heart but can't stop seeing to his fox eyes, his birthmark under the eye, his tidy nose. Hanbin knew that nothing could compare with human beauty. But looking at his face, Hanbin finally loses his head.

He leans down and slightly kisses Jinhwan, weightless and gentle, afraid of scaring him. But Jinhwan closes his eyes and lets Hanbin's fingers to press closer around his neck. His hands cling to Hanbin's waist. Hanbin carefully touches Jinhwan's lips, tasting them, slowly deepening the kiss. He drowns in the sweet taste of his lips and loses consciousness - his tongue entering Jinhwan's mouth. Jinhwan answers clumsily to the kiss but surrenders to the rule of the vampire - his thoughts go away, and he doesn't feel cold or shiver. Only Hanbin and his thick lips hotly touching Jinhwan's lips in a long deep kiss.

But desire filled Hanbin, and he rudely pushes Jinhwan to a cold tree, continuing to kiss the confused guy. He grabs his lower lip, sucks like a sweet candy, and bites through the soft skin with his tusk. Jinhwan groans uncomfortably in pain and grips Hanbin's hoodie in his hand. But Hanbin licks, savoring the sweetness of the blood that has annoyed his thoughts for two long months. The taste fills him – Hanbin is losing his mind, and he wants more. More blood. More Jinhwan.

He pulls away from his lips and quickly pushes the scarf, touching the neck with kisses. Fingers pull Jinhwan's head back, revealing his Adam's Apple. Hanbin sucks on soft skin, filling it with red stains.

"Hanbin..." Jinhwan purses his lips, suffocating a small moan from the painful action. But he feels a sense of fear, guessing the vampire's next move, and holds Hanbin by the shoulders, trying to push him away, "Stop, stop…"

Hanbin doesn't hear him – he settles closer, covering with wet kisses on the moving Adam's Apple. Jinhwan pulls him back, pulling away from himself, and tries to bring him to his consciousness.

"Hanbin, stop it!"

Jinhwan finally pushes him off and holds his face on frozen hands. Hanbin blinks a few times, looking stunned into Jinhwan's eyes. He feels the fear in Jinhwan's heart and backs away.

Hanbin realized it.

Hanbin closes his face with hands in his delusion, walking madly through the snow. Jinhwan touches him again, trying to calm down, but he steps back, "Oh my God, what have I done… Jinhwan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

But before continuing, Hanbin ran. He is lost in thoughts and actions and runs away in one breath. He is only giving pain. He doesn't know how to control his desires. He puts Jinhwan in danger. Just a little more, and Hanbin would have bitten him.

He would have done what he was feared for months.

Nothing will help the monster if it's his nature.

Hanbin feels gained panic and anxiety, breaks down, and runs away somewhere outside the school territory. He saw the fear in Jinhwan's eyes. In the eyes of the one who always turns in his thoughts, the one whose figure shows in Hanbin's dreams. The one who was much closer to him than expected.

But he didn't know that fear in Jinhwan's eyes wasn't because of him. It was because of worry _about_ him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good results, Kim Jinhwan-ssi, but keep taking vitamins and going outside less often. It's easy to catch a cold now, so be careful."

Jinhwan nods silently at the therapist's advice, doesn't listen to her words anyway. It's been the same thing for eight years. You can't go outside for no reason, just homeschooling, ongoing drinks medication, and monthly checkups. It's Kim Jinhwan's personal prison.

But he couldn't answer the question - for what? Why should he live his short life like this? Not him or his parents or Kim's family can answer these questions. 

"Just follow our rules, and everything will be fine, Jinhwan," these words were the only answer to his questions. In gave for his parents a secure and happy life, he had to listen to the vampires at everything. 

And make the main goal - to become simple food for their precious heir. 

Jinhwan fucking sick of it. 

The damned sigh of Kim's family weapon burns through Jinhwan's skin, and he hatefully scratches it in an attempt to get off it forever. But what's the meaning of running away if they finally find him? If there isn't even a chance to live that life he wants? If the mark is already set? 

At the age of eleven, everything seemed like a fun game - he thought that he is the main character of the story, and difficulty is another test. But over the years, the rules of the game changed, and the role of the main character slowly passed into someone else's rights, and Jinhwan became an unnecessary doll. After all, the game is not controlled by him. 

"I'm home." 

He said in the silence, but the answer was empty. 

Jinhwan sighs wearily and sits down on the windowsill full of blankets and pillows. Outside the window, dark clouds had once again enveloped the bleak sky, and small drops of rain were falling, dropping loudly. In this weather, he doesn't want anything besides sleeping with a warm blanket, but some people thought otherwise. Jinhwan looks out the window and sees a familiar figure resting on the wet weed in the courtyard. 

"Why is he doing this?" Jinhwan whispers to himself as he watches that guy. He smiles joyfully at the cloudy sky and shakes his head at the music from his headphones. Cold raindrops falling on his body, moistening his clothes and hair, but he sits quietly on the weed, enjoying the weather, "Won't he catch a cold?" 

Jinhwan didn't know his neighbor, but he sometimes saw him in the courtyard on warm days when he was allowed to walk. It was rare, but Jinhwan loved these days with all his heart, bathing in the warmth of the sun on the veranda. 

"The weather is perfect today, right?"

A strange voice breaks his sunbathing, and he turns to the owner. A tall guy with a rabbit smile looks at him, sitting on the warm weed. Jinhwan watches him warily but nods his head. 

"Don't worry, I'm not a bloodsucker," the guy laughs loudly, lying down on the weed, and Jinhwan frowns. How does this guy know that he's connected to vampires? But before he can ask, the tanned guy continues, "I'd offer you to run away with me, but I think you'll think I'm crazy." 

"It's right," Jinhwan chuckles, watching the boy. He wondered what this guy knew and why he was confident about the situation in Jinhwan's life, as if he knew all the details, "Who are you?" 

"Just chill," the guy sings, ignoring Jinhwan's question. Jinhwan frowns ununderstandable and gets up from the veranda, heading inside his house. He thinks that guy is just another weirdo, considering putting new locks on the door, and he leaves, but he hears the guy's loud voice at the end, "Good luck, kid." 

"Freak," Jinhwan mutters remembering all these memories, still watching him from the window. The cold glass of the window makes Jinhwan shiver, and he gets up from the windowsill, grabbing a blanket. But he remembered his relaxed figure, full of calm and peace, before closing the window curtains.

"I'm fucked up." 

Hanbin repeats this phrase for the fourth time, sitting at the end of a quiet coffee shop. All night long, he wandered the streets of the city and was afraid to come back to the dorm. He didn't know himself at the moment, and he anymore couldn't put his friend in danger.

But was he his friend?

Hanbin couldn't answer that question. Memories of that kiss and Jinhwan's soft lips repeat in his head. He still remembered the iron taste of blood on the tip of his tongue. He liked kissing Jinhwan too much, but he was afraid of that fact.

What even scarier was that Jinhwan answered him too.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Hanbin raps angrily on the table, catching the attention of the morning coffee shop visitors, and shyly looks away. It looks unusual from the outside that vampire with dirty hair and sloppy clothes sitting in a coffee shop without a cent in his pocket. And who's says that is the heir from a famous vampire family? But Hanbin ignoring this whole situation, he's more worried about Jinhwan's feelings and his fear.

Even worse, Hanbin had run away without money to buy artificial blood. His addiction to blood was getting worse every day – purely when Jinhwan wasn't around him. And he didn't know what would happen to him once the thirst grew. Thoughts are confused in the head. The throat is burning from irritation and desire for blood. He can't control himself and nervously grabs a glass of water that he requested two hours ago, trying to calm his nerves – it was a shame to admit that he came without money.

"Jesus, Bobby, you're wet as a dog," says the owner of the coffee shop to the guy who came in, moistened from the snow and rain. But the guy smiles widely, greeting the owner, and climbs to hug him. Hanbin overhears the talk between them, trying to distract himself from the anxiety, "You'll clean the floors."

"I just arrived from Jeju, and you're grumbling at me. I'm still your hyung, Chanwoo-ya!" says that guy, and the owner rolls his eyes at the guy's shouts, but hugs back. Hanbin squints at the newcomer – did he come in just a jeans jacket at the end of December? And it smells very specific to the human. He's either a crazy or a werewolf, but then Hanbin thinks it's both.

But Hanbin didn't notice that two guys were looking at him too for a few seconds when he again felt in his thoughts. He clears his throat awkwardly and turns away, hiding his face behind a glass of water, and makes the most inconspicuous appearance. Hanbin is doing terrible things but he's trying.

"He is a vampire," Bobby whispers to his friend, pointing at Hanbin. He asks for a glass of artificial blood and goes to the surly vampire sitting at the last table, "Hey."

"Did I know you?" Hanbin replies coldly, sensing the presence of the werewolf. Werewolves and vampires had long since stopped aggressive wars, but they still ignoring each other. If vampires had learned to get along with humans, it was hard to say that about their position to werewolves.

"No, but you look dead even for a bloodsucker," Bobby grins, noticing a Chanwoo with a glass of blood. Hanbin's eyes light up when he sees a drink, but he turns back to the werewolf and looks suspiciously at him. Bobby rolls his eyes and continues, "If I'd wanted to poison you, I'd have thought of something more original. Drink it already."

Hanbin ignores the werewolf's words and grabs the glass, hastily drinking half of the glass. The irritation in his throat has softened and lowed, making him feel better, but he still can't forget the taste of Jinhwan's blood.

"And I'm Bobby, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rudy," Hanbin says shortly. Telling his real name to the strange werewolf would be the stupidest thing he could do, and all he could remember was his child's nickname. But looking at the werewolf's scoffing gaze, he realized that the werewolf didn't believe him.

"I don't know what the hell happened with you, but it looks like something serious," Bobby says. Hanbin just grunts at the werewolf's words, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, and answers:

"It's none of your business."

"Wow, harsh," he grins, running a hand through his wet hair. But Hanbin remembering now that Bobby helped him with blood in the moment of his thirst, and feeling guilty.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Hanbin sighs wearily, holding face with his hands. He was too tired all whole day to think or talk wisely, but he couldn't be harsh to someone who wants to help him, "I had a very bad day, and I fucked up to an important person. Really fucked up."

"Oh, it's sucks," he replies, but sees Hanbin's face with a raised eyebrow, as if to ask, "Is that the only thing you're going to say?" and laughs. He spreads up and continues. "Well, I think since you fucked up, you should apologize to the person you hurt."

"Your advice is fucked up too."

"Honestly," Bobby says, standing from his chair. He gets up from the table, stretching his neck, and grabs an empty glass from the table while Hanbin looks at him with interest, "But it's better to do it than sits in a coffee shop for a few hours and think about your shame, isn't it? If you feel guilty to someone, it's best to prove it as quickly as possible."

Before Bobby left for the staff room, Hanbin stands for a couple of seconds, but finally called out to him again.

"What's your real name?"

"Jiwon. Kim Jiwon," the guy turns around, grinning widely with his bunny smile. "And you, bloodsucker?"

"Kim Hanbin, asshole."


End file.
